Changes in a dressing room
by BigMachoCinephile
Summary: When Sharon and Andy are inside a dressing room together, you know that troubles and hotness are on their way.


Hello guys ! Another one-shot from the series of "inspired by the scene from a movie". This one is from "What if" with Daniel Radcliffe.

No beta.

….

"Look. We are NOT together! How many times do you want me to explain it to you? We're friends. She is my boss. Yes, and I'm ten minutes late because of you. No, Provenza, I'm not going to do some shopping with you. I don't know what she wants to buy. Maybe some dresses! Well, I'll never know if you don't let me hang up the phone!" Andy hung up and quickly got out of his car. Provenza had called him in his car and he had the good idea to pick up.

Sharon had called Andy the night before, asking if he wanted to do some shopping with her. He liked spending time with her so he had said yes. But as his partner had said : "It's not normal that you like to go shopping with her!"

Andy was pretty sure that Sharon meant nothing by spending some time just the two of them. If something had to happen, it would have happened months ago.

He quickly spotted her in front a shop. She was wearing a grey dress with beige shoes. "She is beautiful" Andy thought to himself.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said while dropping a quick kiss to her cheek.

"It's okay." Sharon squeezed his arm. "Do you mind if we start here?" She made a movement with her head to show Andy the shop behind her.

"Not at all. Lead the way." He said while putting his hand on the small of her back.

Sharon had chose three dresses to try on. Andy was waiting on the small bench in front of the dressing room when he heard something being bang against the wall. Immediately after, he heard Sharon hissing.

Andy stood up and walked to the little door in front if him. "Sharon? You okay?"

"No." Her voice sounded resigned and a little muffled.

"What's going on?"

"I'm stuck in a dress..."

Andy wanted to laugh be he didn't. "Do you want me to help you?" He asked and immediately blush when a young seller walked past him.

"Yes because it's starting to hurt... But please, close your eyes!"

"OK. I promise." He put his hand on the handle, turned it and then closed his eyes. The fitting room was not that big but they could manage to be two in there. Andy banged his elbow against the door and it was Sharon's turn to laugh.

"Here we go." Andy said and tried to found the hem of her dress but without looking it was quite complicated. When the tip of his fingers made contact with the soft skin of her stomach he immediately pulled his hand back like he had been burnt.

"You have your eyes closed, right?" Sharon asked.

"Yes. Which is why it's complicated."

She only hummed in response.

When Andy banged his hand again against the wall he had enough and opened his eyes. He could almost laugh again if he had any breath left in his lungs. Sharon had her arms crossed above her head. The hem of the dress was almost at her wrists. She was obviously putting the dress off when something had happened. Seeing her like that, Andy thought that it had probably something to do with her breasts. She was naked from the waist down, a cute and sexy lace white underwear was covering her and a part of her stomach was also naked.

Andy felt himself blush even more. He wanted to caress her long legs, the soft and hot skin of her stomach, of her arms... Maybe Provenza was right. Maybe he just couldn't be friends with Sharon anymore. Maybe he had never been. You don't want to push one of your friends against the wall and ravish them.

Before Sharon couldn't start to get suspicious, Andy put his hand on the dress just underneath her breasts.

Sharon hissed again. "Sorry. You have cold hands." As she said that, Andy could see goosebumps forming on her skin. She was just breathtaking. He knew it wasn't right but Andy to touch her again. Who knew when a chance like that would be. Maybe never. He didn't want to scare her so Andy put the tips of his fingers on her ribs and made them run up to where the dress was. Andy's hand stilled completely when he heard Sharon's moan. He quickly recovered and finished to pull Sharon's dress off her and quickly closed his eyes back when Sharon's head was visible.

She looked at him for a moment while putting her dress in front of her to hide herself. She knew that touching her with no dress on was far more intimate than just seeing her in her underwear but it was Andy in front of her. Andy. The man that she used to almost hate, the man who became her friend, then her best friend. Her skin was still tingling where Andy's fingers had touched her. She wanted that again.

"Oh boy", Sharon thought. She wanted that again.

Andy was not the type of man Sharon used to fall for. She usually liked them blond, with blue eyes. Jack was her type. In college, every guy she had ever dated was a portrait of Jack. Andy was not. He had now white hair and brown eyes. In a way, she preferred that now. Brown eyes seemed more expressive to her now. Or was it just Andy's? She knew the exact moment when Andy's mood was changing, when he was angry or happy. Those eyes and that smile that made her stomach contract painfully for a fraction of seconds. How the hell did she not see all of that before?

Sharon turned and put the dress on the little stool next to her. She turned back to Andy who still had his eyes closed. His brow was also furrowed as if he was concentrating very hard to not open his eyes.

In a way Sharon understood that. That he had to concentrate. He also had his hand in fists by his side as if he was afraid of letting them free. What would happened if he opened them? Sharon wanted to know. She reached for his hands and Andy jumped when they touched. She interlaced their fingers together while still looking at his handsome face. She felt Andy's thumb caressing the top of her hand gently. Sharon felt so hot suddenly.

Then she acted on impulse. She took his hands and put them on her naked sides. She felt Andy resisting and trying to put his hands back but she held onto him. His brow was so furrowed that he looked like he might be hurting.

"Sharon. Please." Andy said. She knew what he wanted. Every other guys would have already jump on her. But not Andy. He was pleading her to let go. He was pleading her to make her realize what she, they, were doing. But Sharon knew and she wanted it.

She rose on her tiptoes and put one of her hand on his cheek and the other on his neck.

"Andy. Andy, please. Look at me." She whispered close to his ear.

"No. No. I can't."

"Why?" Sharon asked while caressing his hair at the base of his neck.

"Because then you will see how much I want you."

"But, maybe I want to." When Sharon said that, she felt Andy's hands gripping her sides even harder. Andy dropped his head to his his face in her hair. Sharon put her hands on the back of it and enveloped him in a hug. Andy moved his hands too and let them run along Sharon's back until they were in her hair.

"You don't know what you're asking for Sharon..." Andy pleaded one last time.

"I'm almost naked in your arms Andy. I do know what I'm doing. Please, just look at me."

Andy did and he was right. His eyes opened and Sharon would have took a step back if it wasn't for his strong arms around her. She saw everything in them. Things that was probably in her own eyes too. Sharon always thought that she was the one loving Andy. That she loved him more that he loved her. But she obviously had been wrong. Everything she saw in his eyes was overwhelming and thrilling at the same time. They stayed like that for just a few seconds and then everything happened at once.

Sharon was lifted up against Andy's body. Her legs wrapped tightly around his middle. His strong fingers in the skin of her thighs. Her teeth and tongue ravishing his mouth while her hands was pulling at his hair. Andy's hands even higher on her bottom. When one of them slipped on her hip under her underwear, Sharon let go of his lips to moan loudly. Andy immediately put a hand on her mouth to quiet her and went for a neck. Sharon grabbed at his hair again and pulled him right where she wanted. When Andy felt the very soft skin of her cleavage beneath his mouth it was over. The last self control that he had in him totally disappeared. He nipped and smoothed the skin with his tongue. The black lace of her bra rough against the skin of his cheeks. He could feel Sharon's breath hot and raged next to his ears. She pulled his mouth back on hers roughly. It was so unlike them that it felt incredibly good. Sharon had never felt more free and loved than at this moment in Andy's arms. She was rolling her hips against his. The friction was absolutely delicious.

"You are so sexy Sharon. God. I want you so badly right now."

"Andy." She moaned.

And as quickly as everything at begun, it ended. Andy first felt his phone vibrating in his pocket before he heard the ring stone.

"Fuck." He swore against Sharon's neck. She let her legs fall back against the floor and turned to put her own dress back on. Andy answered his phone but put his arm around her waist to pull her back against his front, not waning to break the connection. Sharon dropped her head against Andy's shoulder while she listened Andy talking to his partner. It was a quick conversation.

"Look, Sharon..."

She turned in his arms to look at him. "Andy, it's OK. We're grown ups. Sometimes stuff like that happen. We don't have to make a big deal out of it. I think it's safe to say that we both wanted that. It's alright, I promise." Sharon caressed his cheek.

"Okay. Well I will let you finish here. Try to not get stucked in another outfit."

Sharon laughed and pushed him gently in the direction of the door.

Andy sat back down on the bench where he had been waiting before. He dropped his head on his hands and sighed. Sharon was right. It was nothing. It should be nothing. But what he had feel inside that dressing room was not something he had felt for a very long time. If Provenza hadn't call, they would have done far worse than hot kissing by now.

Sharon was not better inside the fitting room. When Andy had close the little door, she put on her jeans quickly back on. She looked down at her breasts and could see two purple marks from Andy's teeth. She would be wearing that for a few days. She should have been embarrassed by what they had been doing seconds ago but she did not. As she had said they were both adults. The sexual tension in the room had been so present that she could have felt it on her skin. It only happened once. It would happened again.

Sharon opened the door and smiled to Andy while they left the shop. They did others for two hours.

"Do you want to have dinner somewhere?" Andy asked when they were both sitting with a cup of coffee at a coffee shop.

"Well I would like to have dinner with you but my feet hurt like crazy. They are new." Sharon said pointing to her feet. Andy looked toward it and eyes traveled the long course of her legs before going back to her eyes.

"How about some take out? We're not far from my place. And because I'm a gentleman I will even let you chose the food."

"Well thank you."

The tension was back.

After a little argument, Sharon paid for the coffee and drove separately to Andy's place. They met in front of the elevator with Andy's neighbors. His building was as big as Sharon's so he didn't know most of them. He and Sharon walked into the elevator and tried to fit with all the people in there. For a good effect, and because the situation was apparently not tense enough for Andy, he grabbed Sharon gently by the waist and pulled her against him. Sharon had to looked at the floor to hide her smirk when she pushed her bottom against Andy and was pinched for it.

She didn't know what game they were playing but she loved it.

When they were at his floor, Andy pushed Sharon thought the doors with the palm of his hand which was really close to her bottom. He opened the door of his condo for her and took her coat.

"Gosh! Why is it so hot in here?" Sharon asked.

Andy laughed. "Your pick up lines are so cheeky."

Sharon let out a laugh too but she was serious. She started unbuttoning her blouse to reveal a cream top underneath when she was Andy taking of his own shirt too. "I know. The whole ventilation system died on me yesterday afternoon. Someone is coming tomorrow." He explained. "If I had knew that it would only take that to get out rushing out of your clothes, I would have destroy that ventilation things months ago." Andy added.

"Who is cheeky now?" Sharon asked.

The two had opted for sushi and the meal happened without trouble. Even with what had happened a few hours before, Sharon and Andy knew the other well. It was tense but both of them felt that it was an electric tension, not the awkward kind.

Andy was putting their plates in the sink when he felt Sharon's hand on his back as she walked behind him. Sharon was grabbing new glasses from the top cabinet when Andy grabbed her waist to move her to the side. Andy was washing stuff when Sharon ran her fingers on his shin where he had some bubbles. When Sharon was eating her chocolate desert, Andy grabbed a piece and gave to it to Sharon who teased the tip of his fingers with her tongue.

That happened all night long. So when Sharon decided that it was time to leave and go back to her place, they were both like teenagers: horny.

Andy helped her put her blouse and coat back on and lifted her hair out of it. From his height, he had a perfect point of view on her cleavage. He pushed her hair on one side and ran his fingers to the hiquies he had left there.

"I'm sorry." He breathed.

Sharon let her head dropped against his shoulder, reliving in everything that Andy was. "Hmm... Are you?"

Without looking at him, Sharon knew he was smirking. "No..."

"Yeah. I thought so."

She waited a beat before adding, "because I'm not sorry either."

Andy was emboldened by this declaration. He dropped his head and kissed the side of Sharon neck. Her own hands immediately going to grab Andy's hair.

"Andy." She moaned. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know. But it feels good, doesn't it?"

"It feels amazing."

Sharon turned in Andy's arms and kissed him. His hands quickly traveled to her bottom and he pushed her gently in the direction of the kitchen. When her back it his island in the middle of the kitchen, Sharon did not hesitate and lifted herself on it. She once again took of her coat, her blouse and was in front of Andy in her bra and jeans. He was looking at her like he wanted to eat her and she liked that kind of look on him. She didn't really like her lovers who wanted to manhandle her but gosh. Sharon thought that she might do anything that Andy wanted if he asked her at that moment. And he must have felt it.

"Take off your jeans Sharon." He asked, still in front of her. He hadn't move nor touch her since she had jumped on the island.

"Why don't you take them off yourself?" She asked teasing.

She thought it was a win for her when Andy walked to her and put his big hands on her thighs, but no. "Because I want to see you take them off in my kitchen."

She let out a sound that was between a sigh and a moan before she took them off. She had been taking a sexy pose but felt rather ridiculous taking her pants off as well as she could while sitting.

"Good. Now lay down." Andy ordered. And Sharon did. She laid back and waited for Andy to do the next move.

She felt his hands on her calves first, then he made them run to her tights and were they were joined. Sharon moaned loudly when his fingers touched her clit before the skin of her stomach. He walked even closer and grabbed Sharon's legs to make them crossed behind his back. She looked up at him when his face came to her point of view. Her hands were on cheeks and she was lost in his eyes.

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met." Andy said to her, his hands on her bottom like it was natural.

"I want you Andy." She answered.

Sharon and Andy had shared a lot of meals in this kitchen. But both of them were sure that it was the last time they thought of that kitchen without dirty thoughts coming to their mind. Sharon soon had her hair back against the cold titles and was moaning her happiness loudly in Andy's otherwise quiet house.

When she had rolled out the last waves of her breathtaking orgasm, Andy lifted her and Sharon crossed her legs behind his back. She kissed him with everything she had before she had to stopped and took some her air.

"Again?" Andy asked smirking.

"God, yes. We should have done that months ago."

"No argument from me." Andy answered back.

He walked in the direction of his bedroom but had to stop in the corridor when concentrating on kissing Sharon was more important walking.

When they finally made it to his bedroom, Andy let Sharon fall delicately on the bed. He put both of his hands beside her shoulders so he was lying above her.

"I don't know what we are doing but I really like that new side of our friendship." Sharon said before laughing. She got serious again. "You okay?" She asked before running her hand over his cheek.

"Yeah. I just…" Andy let out a sigh. "Is it a one time thing? Look, Sharon I don't want to put any pressure on you. I like our friendship. I like you. And I certainly like that new side of our friendship but I like you more than just casual sex." Andy didn't know where to look. If he looked in front of him, he had Sharon's beautiful eyes. If he looked even lower, he had her breasts right in his face. So he just closed them.

"So you don't want to have sex with me?" Sharon asked, a little confused even tho she knew exactly what Andy was going trough.

"What do you think?" He asked, his eyebrows rose, pushing his hips into her. When Sharon felt how much he wanted her she knew that it was more complicated. But it was not a conversation she was ready to have while naked on a bed while Andy was still fully dressed. She started to take his undershirt and when her hands went for his pants, Andy hissed at the pressure that was still building in him.

"Andy. I'm afraid this is not a one time thing. After what you did to me on that kitchen island, call a miracle the fact that I will let you sleep at night." When she saw Andy smiled she continued. "I care about you. You're my best friend. But yes, you're also really handsome and sexy. I've noticed that before and still see it now. Let just say that : we're friends, who go out together sometimes. We also have sex when we want to but only with each other and we still work together."

Andy lowered his head to her ear so he could speak quietly to her. "So basically, we're a couple but we just don't say it?"

Sharon made him look at her. "Oh, I think I'm ready to say it now. I want you and nobody else."

…..

I'm also taking prompts ! So do not hesitate !


End file.
